


Mey Rin's Song

by BlackRoseEden



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseEden/pseuds/BlackRoseEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was running through Mey Rin's mind when Sebastian offered her a new life? Poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mey Rin's Song

The world is a damp painting

smudged messily

by small hands.

So close, too close,

step back, stand far

stand far from me

so that I may see...

This world is so cold

so blurred

so alien to me.

Where do I fit?

With death, with death.

Where do I belong?

With no one,

with nothing.

I am a splotch of red

in this watery world.

I am the angel of death.

Everything clear is too far,

too far to reach.

Everything close is too unclear,

too unclear to know.

A nebulous life,

a vicious life.

I stand with my delicate hands

clenched around

black steel and murder.

My body is a woman's,

My intent is an assassins,

my heart is a broken girl.

Why should I belong here?

...

_My master bids it._

...

_You possess a tremendous gift_

...

No,

this curse is...

 _My master bids_  it.

...

Why?

...

 _Protect_.

I have never done that.

Protect.

I can see the sharp edges of your world,

they are made of blood and darkness.

But this is clear,

For once this is clear.

Protect.

Protect.

Protect these secrets that remain purposely unclear.

I stand with my eyes, distorted and dangerous

and I swear to all that is holy and unholy,

I will,

I will protect.

I will.

I will.


End file.
